non omnis moriar
by nutmeg-not-head
Summary: Untuk Chall: #MengheningkanCipta Voldemort berpikir seharusnya dirinya tak mati. Tetapi Kematian mengharapkan hal lain. Ini adalah cerita sesaat setelah Pangeran Kegelapan mangkat. edited. not romance.


**Disclaimer** : Harry Potter milik JK Rowling dan manalah mungkin saya ambil keuntungan materi dari menulis fic ini.

 **A/N** : Ini edisi perbaikan dari upload siang tadi dan di situs sebelah. POV berturut-turut dari orang-orang yang sering dipasangkan dengan Tom Riddle: 3 perempuan, 1 laki-laki. Oh iya ini mengikuti novelnya yg notabene beda dengan film. Happy RnR

.

.

.

Betapa ganjilnya kenyataan tempat mereka tumbuh, belajar, dan berkembang adalah tempat yang sama dengan tempat mereka menemui kematian. Ini tidak dibenarkan tetapi puluhan muridnya mati membela persamaan derajat bagi darah sihir. Beberapa seniornya, bahkan gurunya mati karena perang ini.

Jenazah Lupin dan Tonks… Putra mereka bahkan belum sampai dua tahun. Mayat Weasley yang tampak tertawa… Mungkin kematian hanyalah lelucon menggelikan bagi pembuat onar itu. Creevey…

Sungguh tidak pantas orang tua mengubur jasad anak-anaknya. Tidak seharusnya anak-anak mati agar orang tuanya hidup. Itu bentuk kegagalan terbesar dalam hidup.

Mayat-mayat yang dibaringkan di luar Aula Besar didata satu persatu oleh orang Kementrian Sihir. Seharusnya keluarga mereka menerima kabar kelulusan bukan surat kematian. Perang terdahulu melawan Tom Riddle tidak pernah membuatnya senelangsa ini. Anak-anak didiknya, Oh, Merlin…

Selembar sapu tangan disorongkan padanya. Kingsley lalu berkata, "Pasti akan mereda rasa sakitnya, suatu saat nanti."

Sambil menutul-nutulkan sapu tangan ke mata, ia membalas, "Ya, dan pastinya akan sangat lama. Kita yang sudah terlalu lama hidup ini seharusnya yang mati lebih dulu. Bukan mereka."

Kingsley diam sejenak. Kemudian menambahkan, "Sudah diwakili satu orang di sana," dengan menunjuk ke arah mayat Tom Riddle. Dua anak perempuan berdiri di samping tubuh terkutuknya.

"Terlalu banyak yang mati karena _dia_ dan aku tak akan sudi kalau Kementrian mengubur mayatnya di sini. Untuk tujuan edukasi sekalipun," lalu ia meludah ke lantai.

Kingsley tak tampak kaget dengan gerakan barusan. "Tentu kami tidak akan melakukan itu, Minerva."

Di saat yang sama Ginny Weasley dan Hermione Granger mematung di depan mayat Voldemort. Tangan Ginny terkepal dan Hermione memegangi sikunya, mencegah tangannya menghentakkan mantra. Tetapi Ginny tak mengucapkan kalimat sihir sepatah katapun. Pandangannya kepada Voldemort beku, seolah menyibak sesuatu di masa lalu.

"Ingatan tentangnya tak pernah benar-benar pergi. Mudah sekali dia membuatku percaya padanya dulu. Anak laki-laki, seperti seorang saudara, begitu pengertian padaku saat yang lain sibuk dengan diri masing-masing. Aku kira dia temanku satu-satunya. Heh, teman di dalam buku harian yang tidak kelihatan otaknya," senyumnya getir. Hermione memejamkan mata tanpa melepas pegangan. "Aku naif. Dia penipu ulung. Aku kira dialah yang paling mengerti aku di dunia. Dan sekarang dia mati setelah menipu entah berapa banyak orang." Tarikan nafas Ginny menjadi lebih cepat lalu melambat. "Orang busuk."

Hermione diam. Dia mengerti Ginny hanya meminta untuk didengarkan.

"Tapi aku beruntung, Hermione. Akulah yang dia gunakan dan bukan Harry. Aku punya abang-abangku yang tak segan untuk membunuhnya. Dan Harry cuma punya kau dan Ron." Pandangan Ginny terarah pada jenazah Fred. George masih di sana.

"Itu tidak benar— "

"Kalian belum bisa membunuh siapapun waktu itu. Ingat? Lagipula bisa apa Ronnie- _kins_ tanpa—sori ya Hermione aku bicara begini meski kau suka abangku yang itu—bantuanmu dan Harry?"

Hermione tersenyum lemah. "Dia laki-laki yang hebat."

"Mungkin. Tapi aku tak bisa memaafkannya meninggalkan kalian memenuhi tugas Dumbledore. Dia juga bukan orang yang membuat sampah ini pergi dari kehidupan kita," ucap Ginny seraya melemparkan pandangan hina pada bangkai Voldemort.

Serta merta Hermione menyandarkan kepala pada bahu Ginny dan memeluk bahunya dari samping. "Maafkanlah, Ron. Maafkanlah dia. Dia tidak membuat kami mencari lebih lama dan bukan dia yang membuat banyak orang mati hari ini."

"Yeah… Tapi aku tak akan memaafkannya kalau dia menyakitimu di masa depan. Akan kucincang dia sebelum kukubur." Ginny menyusut hidung dan tak mengatakan apapun setelah itu sebelum kembali pada keluarganya. Dia tak melihat Ron. Mungkin masih menjaga Harry dari mimpi buruk. Ia tak mampu tidur. Voldemort belum sepenuhnya pergi. Mayatnya masih utuh.

Matahari sore menerobos Aula yang mulai lengang membuat kulit Voldemort seolah berpendar keemasan. Bukan warna yang menjadi ciri khas penyihir itu. Justru mengingatkannya pada koin pertama yang ia kenai Mantra Protean di kelas lima. Koin Laskar Dumbledore yang terinspirasi dari Tanda Kegelapan. Betapa sia-sianya ilmu sihir yang diperoleh Voldemort. Betapa ilmu itu tidak menolong komunitas sihir dan terbawa ke alam baka karena merugikan banyak orang. Tidakkah Voldemort menyesali kesia-sian itu?

"Kalau kau sudah selesai Granger, tolong menepi. Kami mau menguburkannya," kata Profesor McGonagall tiba-tiba. Sang Profesor sudah mengacungkan tongkat sihir hendak membawa pergi jasad pucat itu.

"Saya kira menguburkannya bukan pilihan yang tepat, Profesor McGonagall. Kita tak tahu pasti apakah para Necromancer tidak akan berusaha menggunakan tubuhnya atau tidak setelah tahu bagaimana dia bisa kembali dari kematian dan para pengikutnya yang telah mendengar keberadaan Horcrux, bisa jadi sekarang mencoba mencari cara lain untuk membangkitkannya. Kita tidak bisa mencegah pikiran buruk tapi bisa mencegahnya terwujud."

Gagasan yang diucapkan cepat itu, McGonagall dapat memahaminya. "Menurutmu, cara apa yang akan mereka gunakan?" tanya seolah mereka sedang berada di dalam kelas dan Hermione memberikan hipotesis tentang pencegahan transformasi manusia serigala menjadi serigala.

"Implan anggota tubuhnya, Profesor. Dugaan saya," jelas Hermione sambil diiringi gerakan meremas-remas jarinya karena ragu cara itu akan benar-benar ditempuh. Tetapi juga khawatir jika benar-benar dilakukan. Kesadaran bisa dimanipulasi lewat Imperius 'kan? "Menumbuhkan anggota tubuhnya pada inang dan memanipulasi agar kesadarannya berpindah ke inang itu. Maksud saya, sesuatu yang mirip Imperius lalu ditumbuhkan di inang lewat jejak sihir yang tertinggal. Seperti cara Muggle yang cukup baik untuk menggantikan anggota tubuh."

McGonagall segera menurunkan tongkat dan tampak kaget. "Oh. Lalu apa solusimu, Mis Granger?"

"Kita membakarnya, sama seperti ritual keagamaan yang saya dengar dari Parvati Patil, Profesor. Kita membuat tubuhnya tidak bisa dikembalikan secara sihir."

Profesor McGonagall tersenyum pertama kalinya setelah pertempuran hari itu. "Itu, saran yang bisa diterima baik oleh pihak Kementrian." Sejenak kemudian pihak Hogwarts dan Kementrian Sihir berunding lagi. Voldemort tidak dimakamkan di pemakaman Muggle terdekat sesuai keinginan Kementrian yang ingin menghinakan kematian Voldemort. Jasad itu akan dibakar sore ini, tak jauh dari danau dan tertutup bagi umum.

.

.

.

Jasad Tom Riddle terbakar dalam api. Sebagian telah menjadi abu saat Harry datang. Pembakaran disaksikan Shacklebolt—Pejabat Menteri Sihir saat itu, orang-orang Kementrian yang tidak ia kenali, McGonagall, Flitwick, dan Hermione. Tidak ada pembacaan eulogi untuk Riddle. Tidak ada keluarga maupun orang yang menangisinya. Tidak ada yang membawanya ke liang lahat. Semua yang berdiri di sana, jika tidak menampakkan kebencian dan kepuasan, justru menampakkan iba.

Pria itu berakhir dalam api dendam, figuratif, maupun harfiah. Pesannya jelas. Riddle tak mampu kembali. Perang yang tak pernah mereka inginkan toh sudah berakhir. Perannya sebagai, katakanlah, penyelamat juga usai. Hidup setelah ini, ia kira, adalah hidup damai.

Saat mereka hendak membersihkan arang-arang dan sisa pembakaran, Harry mendekat dan menawarkan diri untuk menaburkan abu Riddle ke suatu tempat. Di tepi lautan tempat Riddle pertama kali memberikan teror kepada anak-anak di panti asuhan. Sekaligus tempat persembunyian Horcrux di liontin peninggalan Merope Gaunt, ke sana mereka menuju. Ketika beberapa Auror dan Unspeakable memeriksa gua bersejarah itu, Harry telah berdiri di bibir tebing. Di belakangnya orang-orang menyaksikan dalam sunyi. Malam telah datang dan pasang berada dalam kendali rembulan.

Ia buka porselen berisi abu Riddle. Angin berbau amis binatang laut berembus kencang dan ombak bergemuruh memecah karang. Dia tuangkan seluruh isinya. Abu jasad serupa pasir pantai terbawa angin ke tengah lautan. Menjadi debu; entah terbenam di dasar samudra.

 _Selamat tinggal. Semoga tidak bertemu lagi._

Ia lalu lemparkan porselennya ke laut. Tak kembali dari kegelapan. Tak muncul ke permukaan.

Tak ada lagi anak laki-laki yang suatu hari namanya tak bisa disebut. Dia sudah mati dan akan dilupakan.

Bukankah itu akhir yang menyedihkan?


End file.
